Something to be Jealous Over
by Fifi McFu
Summary: “What do you say we give my fans something to really be jealous over?” he purred as he kissed his way back to her mouth and caught her lower lip in his incisors, nibbling gently. “I know you want me, Yuuki...” OneShot, Lemon, Biting


_Well, I thought I would take a break from my ongoing stories to write a one shot of my favourite Vampire Knight pairing... Aidou is just such a playboy, I love him! :3 This details what we all know SHOULD have happened when Aidou nabbed Yuuki to make his fangirls jealous!  
As I have forgotten the exact details and can't for the life of me find a clip of the moment, it's not going to be completely accurate. So there.  
__**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Vampire Knight; I just borrow the characters for my own amusement.

* * *

_

**Something to be Jealous Over**

"Yuuki-chan!"

Cross Yuuki had barely inclined her head as her name was called before a pair of long, strong arms were hooked firmly around her waist and her back was pulled flush against a lean, firm chest. The scent of lavender invaded her senses, overpowering and almost intoxicating, causing her to feel distinctly disorientated for a few moments. But she knew that smell anywhere, and the person it belonged to.

"Idol... I mean Aidou-sempai!" she gasped, not having to turn her head to regard her captor in order to know who it was. The bright white of the Night Class uniform was visible in the recesses of her vision, as his arms tightened around her tiny body. A well-defined chin rested on her shoulder, bringing his tousled blonde locks into view, and she felt his piercing turquoise gaze on her flushed face. Fangirls were either casting dirty looks at her, or squealing in joy at the presence of their 'Idol', not caring that he was embracing the Prefect rather than them.

"Why so tense, Yuuki-chan?" his voice, like chiming bells, chuckled in her ear, causing her to stiffen even more. His breath was hot against her neck, but it brought out goosebumps as though he had cast a frosty spell over her skin.

"Wh-what are you doing, sempai?" she stuttered, noticing that Zero had already given up on waiting for her and was walking away, girls scattering out of his path to avoid his usual venomous glares. "I have to get to class!"

He giggled in his sweet, nonchalant way. "Let's have some fun, Yuuki-chan," he murmured in a ridiculously sweet, seductive tone that was dripping with proverbial honey. Yuuki wasn't given the chance to answer; before she could say anything he had tightened his grip and picked her up like a sack of feathers. There was a clattering as a door opened, and the depraved and devastated screams of fangirls filled the air, and then Yuuki found herself in a cold, dark storage room, with the wooden door being swung shut and bolted by her captor.

"Yoink," he whispered mischievously. Against her better judgement, a shot of adrenaline shot up Yuuki's spine, and her breathing quickened considerably, misting in the significantly colder air of the storage room.

"AHHH, IDOL-SEMPAI AND CROSS-KUN ARE IN A STORAGE ROOM TOGETHER!!" A particularly confounded fangirl could be heard screaming; this cry was accompanied by murmurs and outbursts of protest or interest, along with the occasional high-pitched squeal.

The blonde vampire snickered as he let his grip on Yuuki loosen, pressing his ear to the door to listen to the wails of horror that his crowd of followers were making. "Listen to them, they're so jealous!"

"That's not very nice, Aidou-sempai," the small prefect chastised irritably, straightening her uniform and making sure her hair hadn't gone wild. "Why do you tease them like that?"

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his playful turquoise eyes slid to regard her, a slow smirk spreading across his perfect lips. "Because it's fun, of course!"

For a moment, nothing was said. Yuuki couldn't have said anything if she had wanted to anyway; it felt like the ice that Hanabusa reigned dominant over had formed a cocoon around her lungs, restricting her breathing and not allowing her to reply. His icy gaze had riveted her to the spot, regarding her with that sparkling mischief which attracted so many girls. His smirk was still firmly in place as he held her gaze.

Yuuki finally found the willpower to break the eye contact, averting her eyes to the side with a furious blush. "Only you would get a kick out of playing with someone's feelings," she muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

She reached out for the bolt on the door, preparing to slide it across and escape the tension that was so thick in the room that she could have cut it with cheese wire. But before she could do so, a pale, cool hand secured itself around her petite wrist.

"What's the hurry, Yuuki-chan?" His voice was still mischievous, but there was a hint of annoyance underlining it. "Don't you like spending time with me?" He drew her wrist up to his face in a very similar gesture to when she had hurt her hand on the tree branch, his eyes remaining icy cerulean for the moment as he inhaled the scent of her fresh blood coursing through her veins.

"You smell delicious, as always, Yuuki," he murmured, pulling her wrist closer to his parted lips, which in turn pulled her petite frame flush against his body once more. One strong hand came to rest on her shoulder before she could move away.

"Aidou-sempai!" she cried, trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but his hand tightened almost painfully around her hand and she subdued. "What are you doing?!"

"You know perfectly well what I am doing," he stated simply, his pink tongue darting between his parted lips to slide languidly across her flesh. Rather than feeling repulsed by the gesture, Yuuki found her wide brown eyes transfixed by the sight, her heart escalating in her chest as she felt the warm, silken appendage caressing her skin, tasting it at leisure.

"Wait..." she gasped, bringing her free hand up to push against his firm chest; however, because of their extreme height difference and their proximity, she didn't have a very good angle of leverage, and the hand on her shoulder held her surprisingly well. He chuckled again, darker than before, and when his eyes flicked to regard her once more, they were bright crimson, like deadly beacons in the darkness.

"You know you want to, Yuuki." There was no questioning in his tone; it was merely a statement which hit the nail on the head. The prefect's stomach did a somersault and she swallowed a fast forming lump in her throat, her pulsing raging in her ears. Aidou sensed the fast beating of her heart, and grinned in a most feral manner as his bloodlust increased, his elongated canines protruding delicately over his lower teeth, indenting his lip and effectively immobilising Yuuki with the mere sight of them.

"I..." she whispered, only able to watch as he ducked his head to her wrist and grazed the pale skin there with his fangs. Even though he had barely touched her, the sharp teeth nipped like a bee sting, drawing a long red line along the length of her wrist and over the base of her palm. Thick red fluid began to trickle from the scratch, and he salved the wound with his tongue, his grin widening as he savoured her blood. It tasted even better than it smelled; a mixture of lust, arousal and fear which was completely irresistible.

"You're enjoying this." His voice had dropped a few octaves and was smooth and seductive. Yuuki felt her face turning red as warmth pooled low in her abdomen. He continued, still lapping up the faint trickles of blood running over her wrist. "I can taste your desire, Yuuki... are you attracted to me?"

Yuuki wanted to deny it, but one thing she had never been was a liar. She opened her mouth as if to protest, but said nothing, her eyes fixed firmly on the stone wall. Aidou smirked triumphantly and latched his mouth more firmly onto her wrist, abruptly driving his fangs through the thin membrane of skin and drawing out hot, oxygenated blood. Yuuki gasped in pain and started to struggle again.

"Aidou-sempai, please stop!" she whimpered, but the hand that had been holding her shoulder encircled her upper torso quickly, drawing her against his chest and securing her there in a half embrace. She could hear him drinking, the gulps and swallows broken by his occasional gasp for air. The pain receded quickly as his tongue continued to soothe her wounds as he drank, his eyes having fluttered closed whilst he enjoyed partaking of her life force.

He lifted his lips from her wrist after a few moments, resisting the urge to drink more. "You taste so good, Yuuki," he growled, releasing her arm only to push her against the wall, his body pressed against hers intimately. His hands rested on the wall level with her shoulders and his feet were planted firmly either side of her smaller ones, effectively trapping her. "Do you want to try it?"

Yuuki was beyond words right now; his heady lavender scent was overpowering her again like aromatherapy oil, causing her vision to slide in and out of focus. She tilted her head back against the wall to meet his gaze, breathing heavily and quivering with anticipation.

"I think you do," he murmured, one cold hand moving from the wall to grasp her chin firmly. "In fact, I _know_ you want to taste it."

"I... Idol-sempai..." she panted, unconsciously speaking his beloved nickname and not caring any more. Any thoughts of Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero had completely vanished from her mind; all she could think about was Aidou, Aidou, Aidou.

He quirked an eyebrow at her slip of the tongue, letting his smirk return, one rogue fang jutting out over his lower lip. "Now I _really_ know you want it," he growled. His grip on her jaw shifted, his fingers spreading for greater control, and he tilted her head further back, exposing her long, pale throat in a tantalising fashion. His lips were hovering over hers, his breath ghosting across her over-sensitised flesh as he locked eyes with her again, sending jolts of excitement down her spine and through her legs. Her knees were shaking, threatening to buckle, and she was suddenly grateful for his body pressing against hers, supporting her and holding her still.

With one last chuckle, Aidou licked his lips and pressed them firmly to hers, immediately eliciting a gasp from her. After the initial shock had subsided, Yuuki marvelled at how soft his mouth was, gently moving against hers, persuading her to surrender to his ministrations. The same tongue that had been licking her wounds now ran in a tingling sweep across the line where her lips joined, pressing for entrance as he moved one leg to press it firmly between her thighs. She parted her lips in a startled gasp, giving him the opportunity he had been waiting for, and he thrust his tongue none too gently into her open mouth, sweeping over the soft upper palate and gliding along the underside her small, straight upper teeth. A barely repressed moan sounded from her throat and she started to return the kiss, sucking tentatively on his imposing tongue as her own tongue danced with it hesitantly. It was his turn to groan, tilting his head and deepening the kiss as their tongues massaged one another languidly, their breathing coming through their noses heavily.

Aidou broke the kiss, panting softly and grinning triumphantly, still holding Yuuki's chin as his eyes reamed into her very soul. She returned the gaze with hazy, lust clouded orbs, her breathing a lot less steady than his, chest rising and falling against his in teasing undulations. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" he growled, his gaze moving to her throat where he could see the study pulse of her jugular through the delicate, sensitive skin, before returning to her eyes which were hooded and unable to conceal her arousal. "_You_ taste good, Yuuki-chan."

"Ai-Aidou... sempai," she breathed, her arms which had previously been dangling at her sides moving to encircle his neck, all thoughts of going to class gone. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and moved in to kiss her jaw, alternating between lips and tongue as he traced the defined jaw line, drawing more frantic panting from the small girl.

"What do you say we give my fans something to _really_ be jealous over?" he purred as he kissed his way back to her mouth and caught her lower lip in his incisors, nibbling gently. "I know you want me, Yuuki..."

The way her pupils dilated and her hands clenched in his fine golden hair was more than enough answer for the teasing vampire, and he pressed his lips to hers again, more forcefully, grabbing her wrists from around his neck and thrusting them against the wall either side of her head, pinning them there as he forced his tongue into her warm mouth again, immediately dominating her already submissive tongue, drinking in her scent and letting another unsteady groan slip into her mouth. He kicked her feet apart with the leg resting between her thighs, moving his other leg in to keep her feet spread, feeling her knees quivering helplessly as she submitted to his forceful ministrations with a whimper that caused his pants to become uncomfortably tight.

He moved her trapped wrists higher, bringing them together over her head to secure them with one large hand, leaving his other hand free to explore her excited body. He stroked over the curve of her hip, brushing down to the hem of her ridiculously short skirt to graze his fingers teasingly against her inner thigh, and she rewarded him with a long, shaky moan as he continued to kiss her roughly. His hand travelled back up her body, over her torso to brush fleetingly against her small breasts before moving to her school tie. With a practised movement, he tugged it loose so that it hung open around her neck, and then moved onto the top buttons of her crisp white blouse. He broke the heated kiss and started to kiss back along her jaw line and down her neck, resisting the urge to bite her there just yet. He wanted to sink his teeth in when she was well and truly his, completely in the throes of pleasure, so that he could properly mark his territory.

He settled for nibbling teasingly with his blunt incisors at the junction of her neck and collarbone, running the point of his tongue in a smooth line up the length of her throat and causing goose bumps to form, another unsteady moan passing her lips as he did so. He had worked open the top buttons of her blouse, just far enough down that the top of her sky-blue lace bra could be seen, and he moved his kisses further down, licking and biting her skin as his large hand roughly cupped her breast and squeezed. She surprised him with an extremely loud moan, which echoed around the room, and he chuckled as he pulled away to look at her face, with was stained permanently pink.

"Keep it down Yuuki, we are in public after all..." This seemed to arouse her even further as she moaned without him even having to touch her. "Am I going to have to gag you?" he growled in her ear, tugging on her earlobe dominantly. When she couldn't stop another loud gasp from escaping her throat, he gave her another feral grin. "You asked for it."

He grabbed her undone tie and slipped it from around her neck, and she let out a squeal of surprise as he suddenly spun her, pushing her to the wall again and pressing his hips into her back. She could feel his arousal against her backside, pushing insistently, letting her know he was serious. "Hold still," he growled, pulling a clean red handkerchief from his pocket and pushing it into her mouth rudely, using the ribbon tie to secure it in place. He tied the ribbon at the back of her head, tight enough that it wouldn't slip down but not so tight that it suffocated her.

"That should keep you quiet," he rumbled aggressively, grabbing her wrists and pinning them against the wall again with one hand, letting his other hand snake around to her front and continue to undo the rest of her blouse buttons. He nuzzled his face into her neck, sucking gently on the skin and leaving little violet rosettes of bruises, peppering them all across the side and back of her neck in a territorial line. Her muffled groans were turning him on even more, to the point where it was almost painful. He finally got her shirt open all the way, and his hand spread over her flat stomach possessively, marvelling at how warm and smooth her skin was, before slipping up to her bra, which most conveniently was clasped at the front rather than the back. It fell open with a snap of his fingers, releasing her small pert breasts. She gasped against her makeshift gag, having never been touched so intimately before, and started straining against his hold on her.

"Now settle down Yuuki, I just want to make you feel good," he drawled, running his tongue along the shell of her ear before nipping the top of it sharply with a fang, not quite hard enough to draw blood but enough to make her whimper submissively. He was controlling her in much the same way a lion subdues its partner, with insistent bites and restrictive holds, leaving his mark on her in the form of bruises and teeth marks. He grasped one breast gently, contrast to his other rough attentions, and started to roll the sensitive nipple between his soft, aristocratic fingers, feeling it harden rapidly from his touch, before moving to the other one to repeat the process. She had stopped struggling, and was actually now pressing her ass back into his lap quite provocatively, whether by accident or on purpose he wasn't sure. He could feel her heat against his stiffened length; he was going to lose it at this rate and take her without warming her up properly.

"Yuuki-chan, you little minx," he gasped, his hand moving down between them to squeeze her tight ass firmly. "You really want this, don't you?" She opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut for the majority of the time, and turned her head to the side to look at him with eyes that held some fear, but mostly desire and frustration. He chuckled and spun her around again to face him, releasing her wrists so that he could hold her head with both hands in a more intimate gesture. He pulled the gag from her mouth, letting it fall around her neck, and kissed her again, hard and fast, conveying how desperate he was for her body, and purred into her mouth as he felt her fingers shakily starting to push his blazer apart and undo the buttons of his shirt. She moved quickly despite her nerves, and as soon as his shirt was open she ran her hands in wonder over his toned abdominals and firm pectorals, marvelling in wonderment at how smooth his skin was, like marble.

She stopped abruptly when one his hands snaked under her skirt and a long finger stroked over her pulsing heat, still covered by her soaked panties. "You're so _wet_, Yuuki-chan," he murmured in her ear, his other hand guiding her to hook one leg over his prominent hip, giving him better access to her hot core. He deftly pushed her panties aside and slipped one finger into her tight, wet pussy.

"Oh _god_," she cried softly, her head dropping to rest on his shoulder and her fingers moving to weave themselves into his soft hair.

"My thoughts exactly," he gasped, unable to hide his excitement as he began to pump his finger in and out of her slowly, curling it upwards to stroke her inner walls and searching for the spot that he knew would make her go wild. "You're so goddamn _tight_!" He added a second finger and spread her in a quick scissoring action, unconsciously rocking his hips forward as he continued to drive his digits in and out of her. Her moans escalated quickly and he caught her lips in another searing kiss to muffle her noises. She let out an extra loud moan when he brushed against a bundle of nerves deeper inside her, clenching around his fingers in ecstasy and surprise. He grinned into the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time with his fingers, brushing the spot again and was rewarded with another clench around his invading digits.

"I think you're more than ready," he groaned into her mouth, tugging on her lip again with his teeth as he removed his fingers and rapidly started to unzip his pants. He gasped in relief as his straining erection was freed and pushed his pants down over his hips a little so that they rested halfway down his firm ass.

He placed her hands on the backs of her upper thighs, just under her backside, and lifted her, earning a shocked gasp from her before she quickly caught on and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Not wanting to delay it any longer, he lined the weeping head of his cock up against her entrance, pausing only to ask if she was okay. She surprised him by kissing him roughly before snarling into his mouth, "Just fuck me already."

That did it. He growled loudly and thrust his hips upwards, driving his cock into her tight, wet heat and breaking her hymen immediately. He swallowed her scream of pain with another kiss, as he drove himself into the hilt and then held himself there, allowing them both to adjust to the new sensations. She was just so _tight_, and he was so _big_. They panted heavily, kissing and nipping at each other lightly, and when Yuuki finally unclenched around him, Aidou began to move again. He drew his hips back, sliding out of her to the tip, and then snapped forwards again to thrust all the way inside of her again. Another ragged moan ripped from her throat and he took one hand away from supporting her weight to clamp it firmly over her mouth, hearing someone outside ask their companion what the noise was. He pressed her firmly into the wall to compensate for the loss of his supporting hand, driving his pulsing erection further into her, relishing in the muffled moans of pleasure that were streaming continuously from her mouth.

"Are you going to be quiet, Yuuki?" he asked, removing his hand from her mouth and kissing her lips gently, soothing her as she continued to try and cope with all the new sensations assaulting her core. She whimpered, but nodded. "Good," he growled, and started to rock his hips back and forth, his cock sliding along her clenching walls as he began to fuck her into the wall. His motions became more exaggerated, and soon he was thrusting into her tight pussy in a fast, hard rhythm. Amazingly, Yuuki managed to bite back her moans, keeping them to low whimpers in the back of her throat. Her head fell back against the wall as she submitted to the pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly, exposing her throat once more to the hormonal vampire.

Aidou grinned a toothy grin, tossing his head to flick his sweaty blonde bangs from his eyes, and quickly darted in to lick her bruised neck, thrusting continuously and grunting softly as he did so. Yuuki faintly felt the tips of his fangs brush over her skin before he drove firmly them into the muscle, the sound of skin puncturing filling her ears. She tried to cry out but couldn't, too overwhelmed by the mixture of pleasure and pain. And then she heard him drinking, his tongue laving over her neck and lapping up the hot frenzied blood he was drawing out, and it sent her over the edge.

Aidou groaned loudly against her neck as she suddenly clenched spasmodically around his thrusting cock, her fingers tightening painfully in his hair and a strangled moan forcing its way out of her abused throat. He removed his fangs from her skin and continued to suck up the stream of blood that dripped from the puncture wounds as she orgasmed forcefully.

"Oh god, I'm not going to last if you do that again Yuuki," he gasped, finally losing his composure and thrusting more erratically, her little yelps and cries turning him on even further. Blood trickled down her neck and over the dip of her collarbone before curving along the line of her cleavage, where he stopped it as he lowered his head to lick it up, his hand moving around to her back to support it as he continued to thrust. As her moans escalated once again, indicating she was reaching her peak again already, he slowed his pumping hips so that he drove into her slowly, more intensely, pulling her up higher on his hips to adjust the angle and start brushing against her g-spot again.

When she came again, it sent him over the edge too. He let out a loud, guttural moan that bordered on a roar, his teeth clamping down on her neck again as he started coming inside her.

"Ai-Aidou!" she cried shakily, feeling his seed fill her as she spasmed and clenched around him, and his fangs drew yet more blood to the surface of her throat.

They collapsed against the wall; Yuuki's legs still wrapped around Aidou's waist, as they struggled to gain control of their breathing and came down from their orgasm highs. Aidou was still lapping blood up from her neck eagerly as he recovered, pausing occasionally to plant a light kiss on her jaw or her cheek before returning to the bright red fluid.

Time passed; Yuuki wasn't sure how much. It could have been a couple of minutes, or it could have been hours. All she knew was that Aidou stopped drinking her blood when she complained of seeing black dots in her vision. He gingerly helped her to the ground, pulling his spent cock out of her and using the handkerchief that had previously served as a gag to clean them both up, kissing her gently all the while. He pulled her panties back in place and started fixing his own clothes as Yuuki refastened her bra and began to do up the buttons of her blouse. They helped each other with their ties, and shared a long, sensual after-sex kiss.

"Well, I think we can officially say that I've claimed you mine," Aidou purred as he eyed the extensive damage to Yuuki's neck. She sighed and reached into her blazer pocket, pulling out a packet of band aids. He helped her fix a few over the bite marks and the worst of the bruises, apologizing as he did so. "I guess I got carried away," he murmured sheepishly, planting another kiss on her cheek affectionately and nuzzling her like a contented cat.

"That's an understatement, sempai," she replied coolly, her prefect demeanour returning as she prepared to return to the hustle and bustle of school life.

He chuckled, and together they emerged from the store room, thankful that nobody was about. "Next time, we're doing it in a bed," he said, kissing her one last time.

"And what makes you think there'll be a next time, Aidou-sempai?" she replied, raising her eyebrow quizzically.

He laughed out loud, a big grin on his face. "Because you want me, plain and simple!"

"Can't argue with that," she replied, smirking at him, and they turned on their heels and went their separate ways. As she made her way towards her classroom, trying to formulate an excuse for why she was twenty minutes late and had six plasters over the side of her neck, Yuuki mused, _You don't know just how right you are, Aidou-sempai...

* * *

_

_I know, the ending sucked T.T I hope the rest was enjoyable though! Its been such a long time since I wrote a lemon, it was fun though! Vampire lemons are fun :D Please review, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
